


i wanna give you something better

by Artemis



Series: BDSM (Big Dick Shane Madej) [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Big Dick Madej, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Collars, Daddy Kink, Leashes, Light Feminization, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rimming, Spanking, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis/pseuds/Artemis
Summary: Somehow Ryan found himself standing outside of a nondescript building with mirrored windows and a black and white sign that simply read, “The Body Shop”. He was anxious to step inside and sign up for the club but he also had a case of the nervous jitters. Ryan Bergara was not virginal by any means, but he was finally going to explore a side of himself that his partners never wanted to venture into or didn’t feel confident enough to handle. So, he decided to seek out a professional to indulge his needs.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: BDSM (Big Dick Shane Madej) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166957
Comments: 25
Kudos: 150
Collections: The Shyan Shipping Society Stories





	i wanna give you something better

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to [pop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16) for helping me through my writer's block as well as all of the fabulous people on the shyan shipping society discord! you all inspire me to continue writing and i wouldn't have been able to finish this fic without your encouragement!!

Somehow Ryan found himself standing outside of a nondescript building with mirrored windows and a black and white sign that simply read, “The Body Shop”. He was anxious to step inside and sign up for the club but he also had a case of the nervous jitters. Ryan Bergara was not virginal by any means, but he was finally going to explore a side of himself that his partners never wanted to venture into or didn’t feel confident enough to handle. So, he decided to seek out a professional to indulge his needs.

When he walked through the door, there was a reception area set up with some chairs as well as a desk that a rather plainly dressed woman sat at while she typed away on her keyboard. She greeted Ryan and welcomed him to the club, asking if he was new because she had never seen him around before. The brunet simply nodded and then was handed some paperwork to fill out before anything further was discussed.

The first page on the clipboard laid out the rules of the establishment, etiquette while in a scene, how he would be matched up with a partner, fees, and some of the various events they held for all patrons throughout the year. The next page was just a form to fill out some basic information like his name, age, contact information, and an emergency contact. After that finally came the page that he was looking forward to: his kinks and limits.

Ryan was sure some patrons most likely rolled their eyes while reading through the list because each one had a description next to the kink which he was thankful for. There were a few things he had never heard of and was glad to be given a description so he didn’t accidentally agree to something because he let his dick make decisions for him. He made sure to carefully check each box that applied to him and took some time to think of a safeword to use. The final question on the sheet asked how far he would be willing to go in a session to which he answered:

_ Absolutely ruin me. _

The rest of the pages on the clipboard just required a quick signature agreeing to the terms and conditions of joining the club which Ryan felt to be fair enough and found nothing he objected to. Clipping the pen on the top edge of the papers, he got up to hand the paperwork to the woman who simply smiled and asked him to take a seat while she processed everything to find him a match. There were such things as matchmakers for soulmates so he supposed the woman acted as a matchmaker for kinky people who were just looking to get off. There couldn’t have been too much of a difference between the two.

He pulled out his phone to scroll through Twitter only to find that there really wasn’t much going on at 3:30 in the afternoon on the social media site. His feed just consisted of the same tweets he read when he woke up that morning, just in a different order.

After about twenty minutes, the woman called him back up to the desk and was pleased to announce that he was paired up with someone that was a 97% match. Ryan’s heart practically dropped at the number because in the paperwork he read over, it stated everyone would be matched with someone that best fit their profile but typically that hovered around a 70% match. He wasn’t really given any other information about his match other than the name, Master Madej. Which by the way, Ryan never would have pronounced his name correctly had the woman not actually said it.

Taking a look at the schedule, the woman informed the brunet that Master Madej wasn’t currently in a session and would be available to meet with him if Ryan has the time. Almost a little too eagerly, Ryan agreed to the meeting and was soon being led down a hallway that echoed the sounds coming from a variety of rooms. From moans to a whip cracking to someone screaming to the sound of skin slapping against skin, he felt himself blush and tried not to imagine what was actually going on behind the closed doors. There was a quick knock on an unmarked door to make sure it was empty before the woman left Ryan sitting alone in an empty room aside from a table with a chair on either side of the table to face each other.

The room felt incredibly sterile; the walls were white with a bright white fluorescent light hanging above the table. There was nothing hanging on the walls and the room was completely silent aside from a few nervous sighs from Ryan. He contemplated taking out his phone to give himself something to do but decided against it because he wanted to make a good first impression with Master Madej even if he didn’t know the other man.

“Are you Mr. Bergara?”

Ryan must have been lost in his own thoughts because he hadn’t heard a knock on the door or the door open. When he turned around, he was met with the sight of a tall man with perfectly tousled hair wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a plain black t-shirt paired with a dark gray cardigan. Frankly, the man looked nothing like Ryan had imagined and certainly didn’t look like someone with the title “Master Madej”. The guy looked more like he belonged in a library rather than a BDSM club.

“Uhh, yes. That’s me,” Ryan replied, slightly panicked.

“Great, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Bergara,” the man said, closing the door behind him and reaching his hand out to Ryan. “I’m Shane.”

Shane? Maybe there had been a mix up in the meeting and the woman set him up with the wrong person. Even if she had, Ryan was too polite to actually say anything so he figured he would just go along with the meeting and fix things later.

“I took a quick look over your profile and I have to say, I thought I was looking at my own questionnaire had I not known any better,” Shane said as he took a seat at the table across from Ryan, placing the clipboard down. “I don’t think I’ve ever been matched up with someone so perfectly. I mean, I match up well enough with other doms that work here but they obviously wouldn’t play well with me.”

What was that supposed to mean? He guessed it would make sense that scenes didn’t happen between coworkers but something still wasn’t adding up.

Slouching down in his seat, Shane ran his fingers through his hair before flipping through the pages again while he reread through some of the stuff Ryan wrote out. “The first question I always ask is what do you feel a sub should expect of a dom? It could be anything from how the dom should be addressed to how a sub should greet a dom when a scene starts. I just want to know what your expectations should be so I can follow through appropriately.”

Oh god. Had he accidentally filled in a wrong box and said he was a dom? Because Submissive Shane seemed a lot more accurate than Master Madej. Maybe when his questionnaire was being reviewed the mistake had been realized and his match was switched around. There could be no other explanation for what was going on because even Shane’s body language screamed “bottom” to Ryan.

He took a few seconds to gather his thoughts because he was too embarrassed to point out that a mistake had happened. He would just have to pretend that he was a dom for however long the rest of this meeting lasted and he would just mention something to the receptionist on his way out so he didn’t hurt Shane’s feelings. So Ryan tried to straighten up in his seat so his body language read a little more confidently since that’s how a true dom would act.

“Um, well, I’m pretty new to all of this so I really can only say things I’ve read about online. I guess a sub should refer to their dom as ‘sir’ or ‘master’. I would say a sub should never use their dom’s name unless the scene is over so there’s a clear break between a scene and reality,” Ryan replied, basically thinking of terms of how he would want to act as a sub but phrasing it differently. “I would say a sub should greet their dom on their knees, definitely naked except maybe a collar to really amplify the difference in roles especially if the dom is fully dressed.”

Shane simply nodded along in agreement and took notes on the back of one of the sheets of paper. He encouraged Ryan to continue along with his train of thought.

“A sub should always follow orders because sometimes their dom may know them better than a sub might know themself. Any sort of disobedience should be met with a punishment but obedience should be rewarded through positive reinforcement. Even if it’s just verbal affirmation. I think that sub should also only speak when spoken to but obviously the use of a safeword is an exception.”

Pretending to be a dom was exhausting.

The older man must have sensed Ryan’s nervousness or picked up on his fidgeting because he reached a hand across the table and held his hand. “Hey, I know it’s your first time in this setting. You don’t have to be nervous, I promise you’re in good hands and I’ll guide you along in our first session. I’ve been in your shoes before,” he said in a soft voice with a smile. “Everything you said pretty much aligns with my beliefs and expectations. You’ll do great, Ryan.”

Ryan felt bad that he would end up letting the other man down when he finally cleared everything up at the front desk. But, his momma raised him to be polite so he would just continue on like nothing was out of the ordinary. “Thanks, Shane. I just hope I don’t let you down, I, uh, I’m pretty worried about that,” Ryan said, lowering his head slightly so he didn’t have to look Shane in the eye.

“I hardly think you’ll disappoint me,” Shane responded, lowering his voice. “I’ll take pleasure in popping your cherry, baby.”

Shane couldn’t contain his laugh when Ryan started sputtering as his entire face flushed red. When asked if there was anything else Ryan wanted to discuss, he simply shook his head. “Well, I hate to cut this short but I have to run. I have to meet a client in about fifteen minutes and have to go get ready. Make sure you stop by and see Alessandra on your way out to schedule our session. I look forward to seeing you.”

Unable to find the words to respond, Ryan simply shook hands with Shane before exiting the room to promptly head back to the front of the building. He stopped by the receptionist desk and patiently waited for Alessandra to hang up the phone before he started on his little speech about how it was totally okay that there was a mix up in his paperwork but he was still interested in seeing Master Madej who he was originally matched with.

“Okay sorry about that, darling. When did you want to set up your appointment for?”

“Next Thursday night works great for me if Master Madej is available. I really look forward to meeting him,” Ryan said, leaning over the desk slightly to get a glimpse of Alessandra’s monitors to make sure he got scheduled with the correct person this time.

She gave Ryan a look of confusion when he said he looked forward to meeting the other man but decided not to question it. “Let’s see, yup, it looks like he has an opening on Thursday at 9pm. Does that work okay for you or did you need a later appointment?” she asked as she typed in some information on the appointment calendar.

Taking out his phone to enter the appointment on his calendar he confirmed with her that it would work. “There wasn’t any sort of mix up on my paperwork, right? I just, uh, wanted to make sure there wasn’t any confusion that I was requesting a dom. I think there may have been a bit of miscommunication based on the guy I met back there. I mean he seemed really sweet but I want to make sure I’m paired with the right person.”

Alessandra looked over Ryan’s file again. “No, everything seems to be in order, Mr. Bergara. I even passed Master Madej in the hallway to let him know you were waiting for him. I can assure you there was no miscommunication.”

Letting out a sigh of defeat, Ryan simply thanked her for her time and went on his way. Hopefully everything had been straightened out by the time he returned because he wasn’t sure he could actually be firm with Shane if it came down to it again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

By the time Thursday night rolled around, Ryan was filled with excitement and a hint of anxiety. It was a rough week at work from all of the video editing he was doing and he needed to blow off some steam while relinquishing all control.

When he arrived at The Body Shop, he had his clean bill of health to hand over to the front desk and proceeded to sign a form that confirmed he had not engaged in any sort of unsafe practices that would nullify his results and put any employees in danger. When he was taken back this time, he was led down a different hallway and was let into a room that was completely black with a large ornate bed against the back of the wall. He was instructed to make himself comfortable and that his belongings could be stored in the drawers under the bed.

Ryan really wasn’t sure how long it would take for Master Madej to enter the room so he made quick work of his clothes which he haphazardly folded before shoving them into one of the drawers. He responded to a few text messages and then triple checked that his phone was on do not disturb so the night could go uninterrupted. The last thing he wanted was to have his phone start loudly ringing and vibrating under the bed in the middle of his session which would just be bad manners.

There was some internal deliberation on where he should position himself in the room because Ryan didn’t feel like the bed was quite the right place but he also didn’t want to kneel on the floor facing toward the door where anyone could see him when the door opened. He swallowed his self consciousness and decided to kneel on the floor while facing the door but positioned his hands in his lap to give himself some semblance of modesty.

While he was taking in the rest of the room, his eyes snapped towards the door when there was a loud knock. He panicked because he wasn’t sure if he should respond or say anything but it didn’t matter because the door was already swinging open. Ryan’s gaze started off on the man’s shoes which were brown leather boots and as his eyes moved up, he saw perfectly pressed and tailored navy slacks that had a white button-up shirt tucked in them with the top three buttons undone paired with a matching navy suit jacket. The entire outfit was being worn by none other than Shane, the sub he met last week. His heart dropped.

No no no-

“Hands at your sides; you should know better than that.”

What-

“Don’t make me repeat myself, princess.”

Ryan quickly moved his hands to his sides.

Shane took a few steps forward, his boots clicking against the tile, and grabbed the younger man by his jaw as he leaned down slightly.

“Good boy.”

Anxiety quickly turned into arousal which caused Ryan to swallow hard.

Shane reached inside his suit jacket to pull out a black leather collar with a silver ring in the middle which he fastened around Ryan’s neck. He hooked his index finger through the loop and gave it an experimental tug to make sure the collar was fully secured. His face remained stoic despite Ryan scanning for any sort of reaction from the older man but there was nothing; the kind and warm face he saw on Shane last week was nowhere to be found. It was emotionless and cold.

It seemed like Shane knew that Ryan’s thoughts were wandering because he tightened his grip on the collar and yanked him forward. “Oh I’m sorry, are you bored?” Shane growled, getting up in Ryan’s face but didn’t even give him a chance to respond. “Answer me.”

Quickly shaking his head he stuttered for a few seconds before saying, “N-No, sir. I-”

“And it seems ungrateful as well since I didn’t hear a ‘thank you, sir’ when I gave you a collar. Perhaps we need to work on your manners.”

All Ryan could do was just let his mouth fall open in response and couldn’t hold back a pout when Shane removed his finger from the loop on the collar. He took a seat on the edge of the bed and impatiently patted his thigh. “Come here. Now.”

Scrambling forward, the younger man stood up to cross the room so he could stand in front of Shane. Just as he was about to kneel, a hand shot out and grabbed Ryan by the wrist to maneuver him to lay across the other man’s lap. Ryan squeaked as he was being manhandled and reached his hands out to grab onto Shane’s lower leg.

Shane wasted no time in bringing a hand up to slap Ryan’s right asscheek. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise considering the position he was currently in but it jolted him nonetheless. There was a succession of nine subsequent smacks, some landing on his upper thighs and others on his ass, each one more painful than the last. It left his thighs shaking and his chest heaving but it didn’t stop him from quickly thanking Shane for spanking which he was rewarded for by a hand rubbing comforting circles on his lower back.

“Get up on the bed on your hands and knees facing the headboard,” Shane commanded.

He immediately did as he was told but when he didn’t feel Shane move from his spot on the bed, Ryan turned his head back to look at the older man.

“I said, face the headboard. Someone is having an awfully difficult time listening today and I’m not sure what is so hard about following some simple directions. This is your last warning, princess. Don’t fucking test me,” Shane spat, standing up from the bed to turn around and smack Ryan’s ass again. He grabbed a fist full of the younger man’s hair and shoved his face down against the sheets. “Now be a good little boy and don’t move.”

“Yes, sir.”

Shane knelt on the bed behind Ryan and forced his legs open wider. He gently ran his hand across the other man’s ass and pressed his thumb against Ryan’s hole. There was a breathless moan in response as he continued pressing his thumb in further but not far enough it would hurt. He leaned down and placed his hands on Ryan’s ass to spread his cheeks further apart, moving forward even more to slowly lick a stripe up from Ryan’s balls up to his tailbone. Unconsciously licking his lips, Shane leaned back in again to press his tongue against the younger man’s entrance to press past that tight ring of muscle. He pulled his tongue back and started lapping at Ryan’s hole, rewarded by the soft gasps and moans of his sub.

It all felt so intimate and like nothing he had ever experienced. Ryan’s previous partners had never engaged in such an act because they thought it was filthy and he couldn’t disagree that it was filthy, just in a different sense. His cock was dripping on the black sheets which didn’t go unnoticed by the older man, especially when he reached a hand under Ryan to wrap his fingers around his length.

Between Shane eating him out and stroking him, Ryan had never felt so turned on his life and he didn’t even have enough time to react before his vision went white and he was coming across the black silk beneath him.

“That’s quite a mess you made there, princess. I wasn’t quite expecting you to blow your load that fast. Maybe daddy should have brought along a cockring.”

Ryan whined at the thought, his dick twitching in interest.

“Maybe I should just see how many times you can come tonight,” Shane said, leaning over Ryan’s back to whisper in his ear. “See how much I can absolutely ruin you.”

Shivering at Shane’s words that sounded suspiciously like a promise, Ryan turned over under the older man and leaned up to crash his lips against Shane’s. Shane growled against the other’s lips and shoved him back against the bed as he shoved his tongue into Ryan’s mouth. He let the kiss continue on for a few minutes until he broke away from the younger man and started kissing down Ryan’s neck, stopping to suck a bruise on his collarbone. Reaching a hand up to gently play with Ryan’s nipple, he took the other into his mouth to nip at it lightly. He made sure to show the same treatment to the other side of the younger man’s chest before moving down the rest of his body, peppering a trail of kisses down his stomach.

When Shane arrived at Ryan’s cock, he took the oversensitive head in his mouth and ran his tongue along the tip. Ryan moaned loudly and even tried his best to escape from Shane’s mouth which only resulted in Shane holding down his hips to fully sink his cock into his mouth. Crying out, Ryan was babbling nonsense even though he tried his hardest to express the overwhelming feeling but Shane continued holding him down.

Eventually Shane pulled off to grip the base of Ryan’s dick but didn’t give the younger man too much time to calm down because his mouth was on him once again. He worked his hand along the length of the cock that wasn’t in his mouth, creating the perfect rhythm. Despite Ryan doing his best to keep his hands to himself, he reached his hands forward to try and shove Shane away because he felt so close to coming again but didn’t want to spend himself for the second time that night so early on.

Shane looked up and gave him a commanding look that forced Ryan to resign to whatever the older man had in store for him. Ryan willed himself to take his hands off of Shane’s shoulders and grip his hands in the sheets because he highly doubted he would be allowed to pull Shane’s hair even if the idea of punishment excited him.

It wasn’t long until Ryan felt a heat pooling in his stomach and slowly rise through his body. His knuckles were turning white from how hard he was gripping the silk in his fists as he thrust his hips forward and came down Shane’s throat. His orgasm seemed to have gone on for much longer than he cared but it had felt amazing. Ryan hadn’t even known he had the ability to come more than once in the span of thirty minutes.

Ryan let out a long sigh as his chest heaved from his heavy breathing and could feel himself start to get sleepy which Shane seemed to be having no part of. Shane got off of the bed and flattened out the wrinkles in his suit (which how did it still look so immaculate?) only to wrap his hands around Ryan’s ankles to yank him down from the head of the bed. It caused any sort of drowsiness that Ryan was feeling to flit away and his attention was fully back on Shane who currently had a finger tapping against his chin as he stared at the younger man. He could see the wheels turning in Shane’s head as to how he should proceed almost as if he was running down a mental checklist.

However, Ryan decided to press his luck.

“Is that all you’ve got or are we done,  _ sir _ ?” Ryan asked with a smirk.

Shane’s eyes instantly darkened as he dropped his hand back down at his side. He looped his finger through the ring on Ryan’s collar to jerk him forward. “It seems as if  _ someone _ has forgotten their place. I don’t recall asking you to speak but perhaps I should remind you that you are to only speak when spoken to,  _ boy _ .”

His breath hitched when Shane called him boy and tried to hide the shiver it sent down his spine. He closed his eyes momentarily but when he heard a soft clink, he looked down to see that Shane had affixed a leash to his collar which he wound around his a fist a few times to pull Ryan forward causing him to almost fall off the edge of the bed.

His thumb swiped across Ryan’s bottom lip and said, “Seeing that you like running your mouth, maybe you should find a better use for it.”

“I would love nothing more than to suck your cock, daddy.”

Shane froze momentarily from Ryan calling him daddy. He ran his fingers through his hair to try to ground himself but his slacks still grew tighter and he felt his heart skip a beat because fuck if that didn’t do something for him. However, he didn’t show Ryan any indication that it actually affected him because he was there for Ryan’s pleasure, not his own. He hadn’t forgotten that Ryan said a dom should only be referred to as ‘sir’ or ‘master’ and he wanted to make sure that he only positively reinforced certain behaviors as requested. 

Ryan unlatched Shane’s leather belt and let it fall open while he worked open the fly on his slacks. Shane’s erection was bulging against the fabric of his boxer briefs in such an obscene way that he couldn’t help but rub his face against the cock in front of him. He felt Shane’s palm against the side of his face as he ran his thumb up and down his cheek which encouraged him to continue on. He reached a hand through the opening of the boxers to pull out Shane’s cock causing his mouth to water at the sight because holy shit he was hung.

He went to tighten his grip at the base of Shane’s dick and move his fist along the shaft but stopped when a hand fisted in his hair and pulled hard.

“Ah ah ah, princess. You only get to use your mouth, hands at your sides and your eyes on me the entire time. If you even think about touching yourself, you’ll be in a world of hurt,” Shane said, tightening his grip on Ryan’s hair as well as his leash. “I own you and your pretty little cock which means only I can touch it.”

Ryan gasped an ‘oh god’, eagerly opening his mouth to take Shane in the second he let go of his hair. He immediately tried taking the older man all the way in his mouth though it was too much for him to take all at once. Thankfully he was able to suppress his gag reflex and the cough that was soon to follow. When he went in a second time, he turned his head sideways to slowly lick a stripe along the side of Shane’s length. It was much more manageable to only take half of Shane’s cock in his mouth, humming in contentment at the weight against his tongue.

He did as he was told and kept his eyes on his master as he bobbed his head back and forth, attempting to take a little bit more down his throat each time. Shane barely reacted aside from the look in his eye that looked as if he was going to absolutely devour the younger man. Even when Ryan eventually worked his way to completely swallow Shane’s dick, he didn’t even so much as flinch or have a hitch in his breath.

Without any sort of reaction, Ryan had no idea if the blowjob he was giving was even pleasurable for Shane. Sure his previous partners had never complained before and compliments were usually thrown his way but it was so hard to read Shane.

“Stop.”

Well that was certainly an indicator that it wasn’t going as well as he thought it was.

Reluctantly pulling away, letting the other’s cock fall from his lips with a pop, Ryan tried to search for any ounce of a reaction or emotion but found nothing. The younger man leaned back on the bed, holding himself up with his elbows.

Shane unclasped the leash from his collar and let it drop to the floor. He walked to the side of the bed and knelt down to unlock one of the drawers to rummage through whatever was in there. Ryan hadn’t even realized there was anything in the drawers since the ones on the side of the bed he put his belongings in were completely empty. Soon enough a bottle of lube was being placed on the bed next to Ryan’s legs along which was enough to excite Ryan with what was to come.

When Shane locked up the drawer and resumed his position at the foot of the bed, Ryan could see the wheels turning in the older man’s mind again. It seemed like an eternity before Shane actually made a move which was to look at the silver watch on his wrist for a few moments.

“Fuck yourself on your fingers to open yourself up for daddy. You had better work fast because you have sixty seconds starting now.”

It took a few seconds for Ryan to come to the realization of what Shane was asking and that he was on a time limit. He scrambled to click open the bottle of lube and pour some on his fingers. Before he had arrived that night, Ryan had actually taken some time in the shower to stretch himself open just so it would be a little easier to do later in the night. Ryan was nothing but thankful for being turned on just thinking about his appointment

The first finger slipped in easily enough which he thrust in and out a few times, not wasting any time to insert a second finger to move his fingers in a scissoring motion. He wasn’t as tight as he normally was, but he knew that two fingers was not going to be enough to easily be able to take the other man’s cock. Just as he slipped in a third, Shane spoke again.

“Time’s up sweetcheeks, you’re done.”

Ryan was hesitant to remove his fingers because he knew that he was nowhere near being ready but Shane didn’t seem to care, moving his hand away from his hole. Shane clicked the bottle of lube back open to squirt some on the palm of his hand which he used to stroke himself a few times, tossing the bottle carelessly on the floor. He stepped up on the bed to kneel between Ryan’s legs which he pushed back open. Guiding himself into Ryan’s entrance, Shane grabbed the back of Ryan’s thighs to hold them up. The younger man was impossibly tight, which was almost borderline painful for both of them.

A string of gasps and moans from Ryan filled the otherwise silent room. “Oh god, sir. I-It’s too m-much,” Ryan whined, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Shh, just try to relax, baby. You’re taking daddy’s cock so well,” Shane replied, a hint of tension in his voice.

It was a slow process but soon enough, Shane finally bottomed out in Ryan. He felt Ryan wiggle around a little to get used to the feeling, contracting his hole slightly which elicited a grunt from the older man.

Pulling out nearly all the way, Shane slid all the way back in with much less resistance. He did that a few times to let Ryan adjust to the stretch, making sure he didn’t cause any major discomfort to hurt towards the sub. Shane threw Ryan’s legs over his shoulders and then leaned forward to place his hands on either side of the younger man’s head. The position practically forced Ryan to be bent in half which only amplified the sensation of Shane’s dick thrusting in and out of him.

The pace was unbearably slow at first but it didn’t take long for the pace to pick up and for Shane’s cockhead to brush up against his prostate. Somehow it was simultaneously the most intimate and hottest sex Ryan had ever experienced. Especially so when Shane snapped his hips in such a way that now his prostate was constantly being hit dead on. Ryan was screaming in pleasure while the only sound Shane was making was from his heavy breathing.

With every thrust, Ryan was brought closer to his third climax of the night which was incredibly overwhelming for him. It was unbelievably pleasurable but also too much to handle due to being so overstimulated. His moans grew louder the faster it built up which Shane was quick to pick up on because he started pounding into Ryan even harder and wrapped his fingers around Ryan’s neglected cock.

“Come for me, baby. Show me how much of a slut you are for daddy’s cock,” Shane said breathlessly.

Shane felt Ryan’s ass clamp down on his cock as his body started to shake and he started to sob, come dripping along the side of his fingers. Ryan’s sobbing continued as Shane kept fucking into him with abandon, finally able to chase his own climax. It only took a few more thrusts for Shane to topple over the edge and fill Ryan up that was only noted by a soft grunt which almost sounded like he was clearing his throat, as if the past three hours hadn’t just happened.

When the older man pulled out, Ryan pouted at the loss, though, he wasn’t empty for long. Something was being pressed at his entrance which Ryan came to realize was a plug when it slipped all the way in.

“T-Thank you, sir,” Ryan muttered, completely blissed out of his mind as he went boneless on the bed.

Shane tucked himself back in his slacks and took off his suit jacket so he could roll up the sleeves on his shirt. He crouched down on the floor again to unlock one of the drawers to pull out a blanket, some wipes, and a bottle of water. He cleaned off his hands first and then moved on to clean up Ryan who looked like he was ready to pass out at any second. He gently removed the collar from Ryan’s neck and let it fall to the floor, knowing he would clean up the room later. Shane placed the blanket over the younger man and slid under it with it. He wrapped his arms around Ryan and pressed a kiss against his unruly hair.

“You did great tonight, Ryan. I hope you enjoyed yourself,” Shane said softly with a smile, running his fingers through the other man’s dark locks. 

It was the first sign of emotion from Shane that Ryan had seen that night and it made his heart happy. “I don’t know how you keep such a straight face, I couldn’t tell what you were thinking at all,” Ryan mumbled as he turned to bury his face against Shane’s chest.

He simply chuckled and replied, “I have my telltale signs, you’ll learn them eventually. You affected me a lot more than you know but I try not to let my clients see that. It gives them a sense that I’m in complete control.”

Ryan stayed silent for a few minutes, pulling his head back to look up at Shane. “When I was sucking you off, was I that bad?” Ryan asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice.

“What? What made you think that?”

He glanced away out of shame, he felt so dumb for even bringing that moment back up. “Well you, uh, you told me to stop.”

Shane grinned and couldn’t hold back his loud laughter. “I told you to stop because you practically sucking my brains out through my dick. I was about to come and I wasn’t ready to do that yet. I don’t quite have the same refractory period as you do, Ryan.”

Ryan burst out laughing because that hadn’t been what he was expecting at all. When he finally calmed down, his eyes met Shane’s once again and the other’s gaze was filled with comfort and love. He hugged Shane tighter because he knew that their time was quickly coming to an end but Ryan just wanted to lay in bed with the older man for as long as the universe allowed.

“Thank you, Shane. You were more than I could have ever wished for,” Ryan said, sitting up in the bed. “If I’m being honest though, I was a little disappointed when you entered the room tonight. When I met you last week, I thought there was a mix up because I was so sure you were a sub. The way you phrased things and your body language seemed nothing like the idea of a dom I built in my head. You were so caring and I was caught off guard because I had this perception you should have been oozing dominance.”

“Don’t get me wrong, there are asshole doms out there who would have fit that narrative. Hell, some of them even work here. But I never want my clients to see me as someone they can’t trust or someone who doesn’t care about them or their needs.”

Ryan smiled in response before climbing off the bed to get into the drawer to retrieve his clothes. However, when he bent over, he was instantly reminded that Shane had put a plug in, causing him to stumble forward. It wasn’t something that Shane had just decided to do at the last minute, Ryan had specifically requested it on his paperwork; a memento if that’s what someone wanted to call it. 

Eventually, Ryan regained his composure and dressed himself before checking the time on his phone. Sure enough, his session was over as of five minutes ago. 

“Seriously, I can’t thank you enough. I had a great time tonight,” Ryan said as he rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks tinted red with embarrassment.

Shane clapped his hand on Ryan’s shoulder and brought his other hand up to lift up Ryan’s chin to look at him. “I had a great time as well. Take care, Ryan.”

He wanted so badly to kiss the younger man but the scene was over and he didn’t want to get any more attached to Ryan than he already was. Ryan needed to be classified as just another client but accomplishing that was a completely different subject. So instead of asking Ryan on a date he simply asked, “If you’re free, maybe I’ll see you at the same time next week?”

Ryan’s face lit up and he was nearly grinning from ear to ear. “Yeah. Yeah, I am definitely free next week.”

“Perfect, I’ll see you next week then, cupcake.”


End file.
